My Saviour, My Son
by Vodams
Summary: The Queen delivers on her promise and drama will follow..Chapter Three is up..PLZ R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**This plot really got to me and here is the first chapter enjoy!**_

Anne couldn't believe her eyes even though she new that King has taken mistresses before but to have her see him and the lady kissing was the last straw..she cried..she screamed and she yelled at him before she gathered herself together and left that tainted room heading back down to her quarters

Nan and Madge was folding up some sheets when the door swung open and Anne stormed into the room both of them halted their actions and curtsied.." Your Majesty."

" I want to rest so please don't disturb me."

" Yes Your Majesty."

Anne nodded her head and she walked into her chamber removing her dress on her own and slipped into her shift before slowly getting into bed.." The King is really an ass."

The baby in Anne's stomach kicked her

" I'm sorry little one." Anne took a deep breath as she rubbed the side where the baby kicked.." Is that better little one." Anne wondered as she closed her eyes only to have them shot open when she felt the familiar wetness between her legs.." No...no...no.." Anne tore off the covers expecting to see blood appear but there was none..." Ladies."

Nan and Madge quickly entered the room.." My Queen."

" Get the d-doctor."

" I'll go fetch the doctor." Madge informed as she turned and left

Nan helped Anne onto her back and calmly talked to her

" OOOOOWWWWWWWW."

Nan hurried into the outer chamber.." Get some towels and some water hurry."

And within a matter of minutes the entire court was informed of the impending arrival of the Queen's child, The King of England was with his men in the waiting chambers.." As soon as the child is delivered and I see the sex of it we shall have the pomp and circumstance if the child is a boy, all of the fireworks, and jousts and joyful celebrations from everyone." the King of England implied as he waited in his chair

**Anne's Birthing Chambers**

The ladies was in hustle going from this way to that way as the doctor sterlized what he might need

" Your doing good my Queen." Nan praised as she wiped the sweat from Anne's forehead

Anne grunted as the pain from her contraction came and went

The Midwife who was with the Queen stepped out into the greeting chamber.." Dr. Linacre the labor has progressed really fast."

" So you mean that within a hour or two the Queen will deliver."

" Yes sir."

" OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

" I better get back in there."

" Please go, I will be out here just in case there is a problem."

The midwife nodded her head then she turned and went back into the chamber where she sat down on the stool and went to check the Queen.." You are almost there my Queen."

Anne's body slowly calmed after the contraction passed.." It hurts."

" But my queen the pain will all disappear once you deliver its almost over please hang in there."

Anne nodded her head then she closed her eyes allowing her body to rest until the next contraction."

**In The King's Chambers**

Henry sat on his drumming his fingers against the arm.." Did she have the baby yet."

" No your Majesty." Thomas Boleyn informs as he stepped closer.." And once she does have the child all of England will be celebrating once the news of the sex has been revealed that both the King and Queen of England are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

Brandon rolled his eyes..' Now I'm starting to wonder which of the high powered Boleyn's are more determined to get their way.' The Duke of Suffolk thought as he looked around the room at all of the gentlemen who waited for the news

**Half an hour later**

The Queen was in the middle of pushing her baby into the world as she screamed then fell back on the bed breathing deeply

" One more push my Queen..just one more." The midwife stated

Nan and Madge helped Anne sit up a little allowing her a lean on them as she nodded in agreement and sucked in a deep breath before bearing down pushing until she felt the baby slip out of her body

The Midwife caught the baby once if was out of the Queen's body she cleaned around and inside the mouth then flipped it over and tapped the buttock of the infant making it wail loudly, the midwife cut the umbilical cord and got up form the stool and carried it over to the side table and started to clean the baby up while the ladies took care of the Queen

" Nan..what is it." Anne wondered as she looked around the room.." I heard it cry..is it a girl or boy."

Nan looked at Madge with a smile on both of their faces before Nan leaned down.." You did it My Queen."

" It's a prince for England your Majesty. Madge added

Anne's eyes welled with tears.." Please." as she looked over at the table

The baby layed their allowing his eyes to adjust as he was turned this way and that way before he was wrapped up and picked up and moved across the room

Anne kept her eyes on her son as he was being brought over to her, she held out her empty arms but they wasn't empty for long once the solid weight of baby was in her arms.." My baby boy." Anne whispered as she brought him to her chest as she lifted her hand up and allowed her finger to trace of his features before a pudgy hand reached out an wrapped her finger up in it's grasp and bringing it to his mouth.." Please leave us for a bit, give Dr Linacre a small briefing but do not tell the King."

" You want us to tell the King that your still in labor."

" Have Dr. Linacre do it." Anne said

" Yes your Majesty."

" Thank you..and ladies please don't go far."

"Yes My Queen." the ladies in waiting chorused as they curtsied and left the chamber seeing that the Queen's attention was solely on her son."

_**That is the first chapter..Please tell me what you think if you got this far!**_

_**Vodams**_


	2. Chapter 2

__**Here is the latest Chapter**

**AN: Lady Eleanor Boleyn from last chapter mentioned that the King would've noticed that the screaming stopped but I wanted to be a little selfish and draw it out.**

**An: And to Account Currently on Hiatus..Anne knows who her rival is **

**An: This is the last An..I just wanted to say thank you to for the reviews!**

_**King's Greeting Chamber**_

The Doctor informed the King that Anne's progress is slowly coming along hoping to stall as much as possible

" Why isn't she screaming."

" Every woman is different your Majesty when it comes to labor and delivery, the Queen is very different and so is this pregnancy."

Henry sat back in his chair just as the door opened.." Come in."

Lady Jane timidly approached the King and stood by his chair

Henry took Jane's hand into his and closed his eyes

_**Anne's Chamber**_

Anne's ladies quietly made their way back into the room and moved around the outer chamber as quietly as possible

" It has been a hour and I wonder how longer it will take for the King to realize that our Queen has already given birth."

" Not for long." one of Anne's ladies applied

Nan walked over to the bed chamber and pulled the drapes back and smiled the other ladies quickly gathered around to see the Queen and her son surrounded by pillows on both sides and the two of them was sleeping peacefully especially the prince who was content as could be laying on the chest of his mama

" What a beautiful scene."

" Yes it is."

" Should we go and alert the King."

" Yes." Anne murmured sleepily as she opened her eyes then she rubbed her hand over her face making herself a little bit presentable then she focused on her son who didn't budge at all

" Right away my Queen." and with that answer Lady Shelton was on her way

_**The King's Chamber**_

A very restless and cranky King of England drummed his fingers about ready to snap.." She hasn't screamed since and I don't hear no wailing from the baby what is happening in that room."

" We must have patience your majesty."

" My patience is just about gone."

There was a timid knock on the door and Lady Shelton appeared into the room and curtsied then she turned to the doctor." the Queen is ready Doctor."

Dr. Linacre immediately got up and left room

" My King is there something I can get for you why we wait."

" No Lady Shelton there is nothing I need, I just want to hear that the Queen has given birth."

" Yes sir your Majesty I will go check." Madge said as she bowed and quickly left

_**Back in the Queen's Chamber**_

The midwife stayed next to the baby who started his wailing and fussing as soon he was disturbed from his slumber and now being throughly checked over by the doctor.." Everything is all clear right Doctor." Dr. Linacre nodded his head knowing that he trained her right

Henry heard the wail and he smiled as he looked over at Jane who smiled slightly at him

" Well I can see he clearly inherited something from both of his parents."

Anne nodded her head with a small smile as she kept her eyes on her son

" He don't like to be disturbed when he is sleeping." the Midwife added as she tired to soothe the little prince

Dr. Linacre grabbed a clean cloth and wrapped the little prince up and then he transfered the baby into the midwife's awaiting arms.." Indeed, well there you go little prince."

Anne smiled brightly as she watched the midwife comes towards the bed that was lined with fresh sheets and she was dressed in a clean glown and a overcoat

" Here is your son my queen."

Anne adjusted the baby in her arms who quickly stopped his wails, the prince closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Anne kissed his forehead before looking up at her ladies and the doctor.." Please go and fetch the King."

" He has been impatient." Madge added as she curtsied and left

' More like an ass' Anne thought

_**Inside the King's Chamber**_

Henry was on the edge of his seat just waiting for someone to come and inform him about the Queen and his child

Jane squeezed his hand

The door opened and Madge came into the room.." The Queen has delivered and she is waiting for you."

The King wasted no more time leaving the room with his best friend following behind him along with Boleyns and Jane Seymour

Dr. Linacre stood outside the door of the Queen's chamber waiting for King and he didn't have to wait long when his ears picked up on the hurried footsteps coming down the hall and around the corner.." Your Majesty." Dr. Linacre said as soon as the King stopped in front of him

" What is it Dr. Linacre."

" I can't tell you the sex of the baby." Dr. Linacre suggested as he opened the door and led the King inside the room where the ladies in waiting curtsied to him which he payed no mind to as his feet guided him into the birthing chamber

Anne never once looked up at the King when she felt his presence enter the room

" Anne my queen." Henry stated

" Come over here and let's get this over with." Anne issued

" Anne." Henry called after he dissected the tone of voice she given him all the while he made his way around the bed and sat down next to her

Anne carefully shifted the baby into Henry's arms who immediately started fussing ' He doesn't like his father at the moment'

" There..there..shhh.." Henry commented as he shuffled his son slightly only to no avail

Anne lifted slightly and kissed his head which immediately got him settled down

Henry eyed Anne for a brief second before he carefully unravellled the blanket wanting to see if the Queen had let him down again but once he removed the cloth he found out that Anne has done what she promised

Anne sat back and finally looked around the room meeting her father's eyes who was smiling triumphantly at her then she looked at her brother's face which was filled with happiness as he nodded his head at her and from there. Anne's eyes glanced around the entire room before they squinted down in disgust as her eyes landed on her..' So she had the nerve to follow him, which meant that she must've been with him the whole time I was in here given birth to my son' Anne thought as she cut her eyes at the King

Henry stood up and turned his son towards the people in the room allowing them all to see that he now has the son he had craved for before he cradled his son back into his arms and wrapped him up before he made his way over to Jane

Lady Seymour looked down briefly but then she brought her eyes back up as the King stopped in front of her

' Oh this is just so god damn fantastic' Anne thought as watched her husband show off their son to his wretched mistress

The baby prince started to fuss and wail

" That's my boy" Anne muttered

" Lady Jane meet my son." Henry informed

Jane looked down at the fussing baby with distain.." Damnit..the harlot is now safe."

**And that is the end of this chapter..stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Vodams**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Thanks to the two reviewers I like loyal ones. And to the ones who had favorited, or story alerted this story please leave something it crushes my spirit when I don't hear what you think!**_

_**An: Here is the next chapter..just a filler..so plz bare with me!**_

_**Queen's Chamber**_

_" Damn it..the Harlot is safe."_

" Ooohh."

" Huh,"

" Well I'd be an monkey's uncle." Anne muttered as she smirked all the while her eyes never left the stunned King and Jane.." She has bark afterall."

" What did you just say." King Henry asked

" N-Nothing." Jane answered

" LADY JANE SEYMOUR..repeat the words you just said again."

Jane shocked by the loud tone voice the King just used so she trembled and stumbled out the words again albeit softer

" LOUDER." Henry demanded just as his son started wailing again

" Henry give me back my son." Anne commanded

Henry turned on his heel and carried the crying baby over to Anne and carefully transferred him into her awaiting arms

Anne kissed and cooed at her son who quickly quieted down in her arms

" What has gotten into you." Henry questioned

_" Certainly not you yet' _Anne thought as she rocked her son

" N-Nothing your..your Majesty." Jane stuttered softly

" Then why would you go and speak those words about my Queen."

Jane shrugged her shoulders

" My Queen is not an harlot."

_' But I am your whore' _Anne thought

Jane looked around the room then lowered her eyes

" Take Back those words."

Jane kept her mouth closed

" I wonder what happened to her spunk" Nan whispered to Anne

" I don't know Nan."

" My Queen is not a harlot Jane, and you are not what you appeared to be."

Jane shook her head.." I am sure in myself."

" Well I'm not so sure you are, otherwise you wouldn't have acted like an angel the moment I saw you when you are just like any of the other girls who looks to gain my favor."

Jane smiled quickly but smile slipped away once her mind registered as soon as the King's words sunk in

" You will learn to respect the Queen of England after all she is the mother of Princess Elizabeth and Henry the Ninth."

The Baby Prince started to wail as Anne quickly quieted him.." I don't know about that name."

" You can leave my sight and join your family and I will deal with you all later...You are dismissed."

" Your Majesty." Jane replied as she dipped a curtsey which went unnoticed by the King

" Ladies please leave us alone for now."

Anne quickly added a few words before her ladies curtsied.." But please don't go far."

" Your Majesties." the ladies in waiting chorused as they curtsied and left out of the room

" Anne."

" What." Anne retorted

" Anne please.."

" Anne please, what." Anne demanded as she stared at the King

" Don't be like this." Henry suggested as he came around the bed post and sat down on the bed

" And why do you think that you deserve any of my kindness at the moment." Anne implied

" Because you just had our son."

Anne shook her head.." You almost cost me my son, you and that oh so sweet tart of a woman you were kissing."

" She will be dealt with as well as her family Anne."

" Oh I'm quite sure she wouldn't have gotten what I would've received if he hadn't survived."

" Anne please stop this, he is here now."

" I know that Henry, he is a part of me and when I was distressed he gave me the reassurance I needed, something that you haven't given me in quite a few months."

" What do you want me to do."

" Honestly."

" Yes."

" Well that is quite simple, I want you to get out."

" But Anne."

" No, you have hurt me far too much and it all started with the birth of Elizabeth, leave us alone."

Henry nodded his head then he got up and bowed to the Queen then he turned and left of the room feeling alot of emotions that he thought he couldn't feel or understand."

Anne inhaled and exhaled a deep calming breath she looked down at her peaceful sleeping son.." My Saviour in more ways than one." Anne whispered as she layed down and soon drifted off to sleep

_**More to come in the next chapter..Plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
